


An Indecent Proposal

by FoxyPug



Series: A Change in Plans [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux is Not Nice, I still love my bby, Let Hux sleep 2018, M/M, Very minor Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPug/pseuds/FoxyPug
Summary: Kylo is lonely and Hux makes the mistake of not choosing his words carefully enough





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever Star Wars ff that I deemed decent enough to publish. English is not my first language, German is. Sorry for any mistakes I made ^^  
> It's a funny little sfw one-shot :)

Armitage Hux was tired. This week had been the roughest of his entire career in working for the First Order. His entire life in general. He might have been promoted to Grand Marshall, something he had wanted all his life but he could not bring himself to enjoy it or rather, be proud of himself. His father had taught him to always strive for excellence but he found, that lately, expecting too much of himself would end with a feeling of failure and disappointment. He wanted to be Emperor. And now this Supreme Brat had taken away any chance of him becoming what he so desperately longed for. He despised Kylo Ren for all he was. What he stood for and how everything always tended to go his way. Oh how he wished him dead! 

Phasma was still unconscious after that deserted stormtrooper had wounded her greatly and Armitage had no-one he could talk to about how he felt. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. Ren was insane. Positively insane. A spoiled brat that was throwing a major hissy-fit after not getting what he had desired for once and the First Order had to suffer from it. That scavenger girl had rejected him and ever since he had been sulking in his quarters. Hux found her to be nothing special but Ren’s lonely heart had apparently hoped to find someone just as lonely as itself. He hated her too. She had ruined everything. 

Sullenly he reached for one of his bottles of expensive whiskey he kept in his quarters and poured himself a glass. Lately he found that these helped greatly to ease him to sleep. To fog his busy brain just the right amount so he could slip into Morpheus’ arms a tad easier than usual. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, feeling the heavy smoke fill his lungs and he sighed, utterly content and happy. It would be okay. If not, he would be dead and that was still fine with him. He was a man who worked and was willing to die for the greater good. The greater good of going down in history. Brendol Hux was a story. But Armitage Hux would be a legend. 

He crushed the cigarette butt in one of the ashtrays and retreated to the refresher to change into his sleeping clothes. Plain, black satin pajamas and his sleeping robe. He did not want to be disturbed any more this cycle and announced so over his private comm to one of the stormtroopers that stood guard outside his quarters. He had ordered them to do so every sleeping cycle since Ren had announced himself Supreme Leader. He did not trust this man-child and had ordered the troopers to protect him with their lives. Of course they would never be able to truly save him from a man like Kylo Ren, a powerful Force-user, but maybe it would buy him enough time to hurry to one of the escape pods. Also, it brought him a bit of tranquility. 

He slumped into his couch and pulled up a data pad that he stored a bunch of badly written fiction on. Made-up stories of men exploring inhabitable planet on a quest to retread ancient artifacts, eerie novels of couples buying houses where strange things kept happening until one of them died and some other things he would never admit to reading. He found himself caught up in the journey of two middle-aged explorers on the ice-planet Hoth, when suddenly his comm chimed. Irritated he jumped up, slammed the data pad down on his couch and pressed the button to answer: „I thought I made it clear, that I do not wish to be interrupted anymore tonight!“, he barked, unbelieving that the stormtroopers had ignored his command.  
„I am very sorry, Grand Marshal to interrupt your sleeping cycle but we have pressing matters to discuss." The voice that sounded was dark and rough, warm like chocolate and blood. Hux's eyes tried to roll to the back of his skull. Why? Why him?„Supreme Leader! I am very sorry that I seemed so irate. Of course I have no objection to report to the throne room right away if the future of the Order is at stake!“  
„No need to come to me, Grand Marshall. I am right outside you quarters.“  
Hux’s heart skipped a beat. Ren stood there, outside his door and his troopers had not even fired a single shot! Such imbecile fools! Had he not given direct and clear orders on what their duty was? 

Shaking fingers pressed another button and the door swooshed open, revealing Ren, standing there in a puddle of blood and his four troopers on the floor, dead. „Supreme Leader!“, he gasped, feigning surprise, but Ren simple stepped over the bodies and entered the Grand Marshall's quarters. „You, by any chance, have not given orders to oppose me should I try entering your quarters at any given time, have you?“, Ren inquired and stepped closer, merely a few inches away from Hux’s face now. "No, Supreme Leader.“, the Grand Marshall breathed and the knight turned to close the door with a flick of his wrist. He then sighed and shrugged his shoulders. „Don’t anger me, Grand Marshall.“, he growled. With that he sat down on the couch, seemingly feeling at home rather than feeling like intruding other people’s private space. Ren probably did not have sense of it anyways.  
Hux pulled up his office chair and did his best to hide both the whiskey and his cigarettes by simply sitting in a manner that would make both disappear behind his back. He hoped that whatever Ren sought to discuss would be sorted out in a matter of minutes. 

„Hux.“, he sighed. „ I feel like a complete failure.“ And here we go, Hux thought. This promised to be a most uninteresting night. Not that something like that has ever happened before, Armitage assumed that Ren had sought out Snoke before whenever he had felt troubled and now it was his Grand Marshall’s duty to aid his mental wounds. Armitage did his best to seem interested in what his superior had to say, although he was certain that Ren could see right though his facade. Kriffing Ren! Supreme Baby of the First Order, Ruler of the Galaxy! 

„She rejected me, Hux. She rejected my offer to make her my queen. She was supposed to take my hand, instead she murdered Snoke and his guards! She could’ve been mine, my equal, as we rule the galaxy side by side. I desire her! I long for her with every fibre of my body! I need her! But she went away and helped the kriffing Resistance escape. She killed my troops, shot them right out of the sky. She should’ve been with me, inside this shuttle. We would’ve succeeded in wiping out all of them. Together as emperor and empress.“, during his little speech Red had stood up and started pacing restlessly. Armitage tried his best not to feel personally attacked. Ren was a man that loved to fight. And giving in to his not so subtle jabs and teases was exactly what he wanted. So Hux did the opposite. He remained as calm as he could, albeit his fingers were clenched into his robe, tugging harshly on the fabric, almost tearing it. 

„I am sorry to hear that, Supreme Leader.“, he spoke. „She shouldn't have done this. She wasted an excellent opportunity. Who wouldn’t want to rule by your side, calling you their husband? Their mate? Any woman would feel honoured to do so, but that scavenger girl wasn’t worth it anyways.“ 

Ren stopped in his tracks and gave him a look that was hard to read. Had Armitage done a good enough job simultaneously praising him and masking his true emotions or was he going to end up being thrown against a wall? Either ways, he was prepared. But Ren did nothing but stare at him. He looked at him as if he wanted to devour him. And not in a good way. Armitage knew he had messed up and was ready to be punished. The air felt hot and thick around them, something electrifying licked at Armitage’s skin and somehow, he could feel Ren’s aura shift and shiver. It was as if the temperature in this room dropped several degrees and goose flesh erupted on Hux’s poorly covered skin. What was happening?  
Ren drew his eyebrows together, not sure what to make of this strange situation when suddenly, he spoke up: „Is that true, Grand Marshall?“

Armitage swallowed nervously and continued: „Of…of course, Re…Supreme Leader! You are the ruler of the galaxy, after all! Being married to you would mean a great deal of power, not to mention your handsome looks and physique! You would make an amazing husband, who would treat his empress well and she made a great mistake in declining you offer!“ The black-haired man continued to stare at him. Slowly he asked: „Would you marry me if I asked?“

Armitage was frozen in his chair. He did not know how to answer such a ludicrous question. How could Ren possibly have taken his reassurance as an offer to take him as a wife? The answer simply was: Because this was Kylo Ren, a baby-man. 

Ren stepped in front of him, placing both hands on the armrests of said office chair and his eyes seemed to stare straight into the Grand Marshall’s soul. Hux had never felt so exposed. Ren’s eyes were of a deep, dark brown, but to Hux they were nothing but puddles of mud. His Supreme Leader’s gaze flickered all over his face, seemingly counting every freckle on his pale skin and then it stopped, lingering over the plush, soft lips. Ren pushed himself away harshly, coming to stand right in front of Hux’s couch, calves touching the furniture and his hands curling into fists as he spoke: „We could marry. We should get married! You and I! She’ll see what she’s missing! A true Supreme Leader, ruler of the galaxy! And you will be my lawful wife and you will carry my children and be by my side until we’ll be one with the Force!“

Hux choked on his own spit. Had Ren finally gone utterly mental? That was it, was it not? He had snapped and could no longer keep fact and fiction apart. How in the galaxy would Hux be able to carry children? Be his wife? He was a full-grown man, Grand Marshall of the First Order and soon-to-be Emperor of the universe! He was not going to be degraded to a mere wife at another man’s side, when said man simply could not handle the fact that he had been rejected by a dumb girl. Ren had to die. This was the thought that had crossed his mind seconds after Ren had proposed. If one could call it a proposal. Hux would rather go and burry himself in the deep sands of Jakku than go to bed with this person. Who said he even wanted to? Did Ren seek out the company of other men during lonely nights? Probably not. Ren as a whole seemed Rey-sexual to Armitage.

„Supreme Leader, I think there has been a misunderstanding. I do not wish to be your wife. I simply said any woman…“, he emphasised that particular word. “…would be lucky to consider you her husband! Which she would, but I, a man, do not wish to be taken to be your wife.” He chose his words carefully. Frankly, he would have loved to slap that stupid look out of Ren’s face and call his mother so she could have given him a proper spanking. But those were thoughts that he could entertain another time. Right now he had to get Ren out of his quarters and the idea out of his head that he would ever consider to be married to this man.

“It doesn’t matter wether you’re a woman or not. You’re handsome and in high position. A union would only be logical!”  
“No, Ren, Supreme Leader, no…”  
“I will have everything arranged! The ceremony will take place in the throne room, two standard-moths from now!”  
“Oh stars…”“And we will rule the Galaxy together side-by-side!”

With that Ren turned on his heels and headed for the door. But he stopped dead in his tracks, turning around once more, asking: “Grand Marshall, do you have a first name?”“Armitage.”, came the quiet answer and Ren finally left.

Armitage Hux was tired. This week had been the roughest of his entire career in working for the First Order. His entire life in general. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. Sitting there motionless for a few more minutes, he reached for his cigarettes and lit one that he finished in mere seconds. He hated his job and his Supreme Leader, but this was the perfect chance to kill this man off for good. Then he would finally be Emperor and the Galaxy as a whole would be his. He reached for his data-pad and sipped his whiskey while a sadistic smile spread on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Please feel free to tell me if you liked it. Also tell me if you hated it and want me to die on Jakku.


End file.
